Antillia History
Lady Antillia Geoffrey, member of the Karandian Mage Council, was born in Traau in 480. At the age of 6 she was orphaned in a magikal summoning accident which left her with severe mental scarring. She has a fear of the dark, all things necromantic, and often experiences horrible visions and dreams. Raised by her brother's sister, Erminitrude Geoffry, Antillia spent most of her life cloistered in Karandia until she felt the need to become a philanthropist and go see the world. Like all of her family, Antillia has strong ties to magik and practices it on a daily basis. However, her power lies in restorative magik as opposed to necromancy or summoning (as most of the Geoffrey line is known for). A deeply religious woman, she's often mistaken for a nun or priestess of the Church of the Mother. In 509 she fully accepted the role of a priestess, although she is un-ordained. Her magik focus shifted from life itself to that of a more divine origin, through the Mother herself. Lady Geoffrey has been known to turn up in crisis zones offering aide and succor to those in pain. She has a good reputation with the dwarves of Thorin and is one of the few humans permitted to travel within their borders and practice her arts. Oddly enough, she has been banned from DeMekrium and Rynith. Tilly also volunteers her time and effort to the Caregivers on a regular basis. She is said to be often found in the company of Sir Reginald Farnsworth the 3rd of the Irroquin Farnsworths and may be courting with him. Despite several years of good relations, the two are not formally betrothed (Much to their family's chagrin and irritation) Being on good terms with the 3 Peaks accord, Lady Geoffry has spent some time on the southern borders with to assist with holding back the combined forces of Urogoth and Dakkor in the later 500s. Shortly before the fall of Lindora to House Urth, Antillia made a hasty retreat back to Karandia. She claimed to have had too many bad dreams about the coming darkness and needed to recover. Spending some time in the city of Kessid in Irroquin to be closer to Reginald and his family, Antillia broadened her horizons to study non-magical methods of healing and assisted with the founding of a mission of the Church of the Mother. (She kept this secret from her aunt who would Not Approve.) She often fraternizes with the Mages' Guild and sometimes serves as a guest lecturer ons Restorative Magik. After the auction of elven property in 509, Antillia invested in a small residence as so to establish herself with the Mages' Guild proper. Some of the other Geoffreys reside with her there when not in Karandia, such as her cousin Scarlettina. After journeying with Reginald to Halgudar in an attempt to find out what happened to supply lines, Antillia suffered a major breakdown after being forced to bring him back from the dead after he was massacred by the Rynith. Mere minutes afterward, a powerful litch appeared before her and others and decimated a captured soldier with a touch before animating his corpse. Her mind broken and reduced to childhood, she called out for her 'mommy' as any frightened girl would. Her honest prayer was heard by the Mother herself, who manifested and called Tilly to her service. Since then, Antillia has found her magik refocused to come straight from the Mother and not from life and restoration. It has given her strength and courage, but she still has her moments of fear when confronting the undead. Since then, she has married Reginald and now goes by 'Antillia Geoffrey-Farnsworth'. Games Attended 503:06:21-22 Brinksmanship 504:06:26-27 "Legacy of the Soulforge- Ice" 504:09:18-19 "You are Cordially Invited..." 509:06:13 "The Barking Fool" Inn 509:09:18-20 "The Raised Torch" Back to Characters